


Robot Unicorn Attack

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: and i'm like, i have to stop or i'm gonna be sitting here for 4897475948 hours, i played it once for research for this fic, this game is addicting tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin introduces Rei to the game Robot Unicorn Attack. Rei becomes a little obsessed. Rin is worried he'll have to stage an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Unicorn Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for kadethedoublefacedmuse

“Robot Unicorn Attack?” Rei pulled a face as Rin mentioned what he was playing on his phone.

Rin rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that look. It’s fun.” He grabbed Rei’s phone and found the app. “I’ll show you how to play.”

Rei sighed as he agreed to play the game. It couldn’t hurt to try it out.

“You do this to jump and this to dash into the stars.” Rin handed the phone back to Rei. “Do you think you’ve got it?

“Yes,” Rei answered. He started playing, and after a few missteps, got the hang of the controls.

“See, I told you it was fun.”

A week later, the two boys were sitting in Rei’s room for a study date. Rei, however, was not fully focused on his books or his boyfriend. 

“Rei, pay attention to me. I’m being incredibly irresistible over here and you’re not even looking.”

“Hold, on. I’ve been trying to beat this high score for a couple of days, and I’m so close.”

Rin frowned. “You have a perfect specimen of the human form in your bed, and all you can think about is beating your high score.” He leaned on Rei’s shoulder. “I’d be less offended if you were focused on your schoolwork. Usually you’re harassing me to pay attention to studying.”

“I’m just so close to beating this score.”

“Nagisa said you were playing in class.”

“So?”

“Don’t you think you might be a little obsessed with the game?”

“I’m fine, Rin.”

“Hey, don’t get angry at me.” He sat up and folded his arms. “You’re the one neglecting his responsibilities to play a stupid game.”

“It wasn’t stupid when you showed it to me.”

“You have a problem.”

“I do not.”

“Well then put down the game after this round and either study or kiss me.”

Rei made small noises of protest but Rin shook his head. “Fine, Rei, I’m calling everyone over and we’re staging an intervention, because this has really gotten out of hand.”

Rei scoffed. “Don’t be so dramatic. Just let me beat this high score and I’m all yours.”

“You’ve been trying to beat your score for two days. I’m impatient.” Rin pulled out his own phone. “I’m sending a mass text.”

“Rin, don’t.”

“Well then put the fucking game down for two seconds!”

Rei was startled by Rin’s shouting. His unicorn fell off a cliff as he focused his attention at his boyfriend. “I didn’t realize it was that important to you.”

Rin was staring at the headboard. “You’re neglecting everything but the game. I was worried.” 

“I am getting a little carried away,” Rei agreed. He nuzzled up to Rin and planted a soft kiss on his neck. “I should know better than to let that sort of thing get out of hand.” He looked over at his phone. “Still, I’m almost there.”

“Touch that phone and I’m staging an intervention.”

“Okay, okay.” Rei ran the back of his hand up Rin’s arm. “Maybe I should do something else to distract me from my English homework.”

Rin chuckled. “Not a chance. You need all the English practice you can get. Hit the books.”


End file.
